heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad (New Earth) (DC Series)
History [[Category:Factions]] [[Category:DC]] [[Category:DC Factions]] The '''Suicide Squad''' is an elite government strike force operating under '''Task Force X'''. They are expendable agents who go on life-threatening missions, usually covert in nature. There have been several incarnations of this team. The original was a group called the Suicide Squadron in World War II lead by Rick Flag, Sr.. The second group were high-profile monster hunters lead by Rick Flag, Jr.. Amanda Waller reactivated the program during ''Legends'' as a team of imprisoned super-criminals. They serve in exchange for reduced sentences. These super-criminals are sent on top-secret missions, with explosive devices that can be detonated by Waller if they disobey orders. This allows the government to deny their existence, as any mission can be called a "random super-villain attack." In addition to government work, they have sometimes operated independently. World War II The Brave and the Bold Legends Trial by Fire Millennium Collision Course Nightshade Odyssey Final Round Invasion! The Janus Directive Apokolips Now! The Phoenix Gambit Family Reunion Suicidal Tendencies Our Worlds at War General Rock's Suicide Squad 52 Rogue Squad Salvation Run Blackest Night Members * '''[[Amanda Waller (New Earth) (DC Series)|Amanda Waller]]''' created the Suicide Squad while acting as head of Task Force X.[14] * '''[[Ambush Bug (New Earth) (DC Series)|Ambush Bug]]''' was with the Squad very briefly during ''Invasion!''.[117] * '''[[The Atom (New Earth) (DC Series)|The Atom]]''' * '''[[Atom Smasher (New Earth) (DC Series)|Atom Smasher]]''' is recruited by Waller to help take down his old friend Black Adam.[107] He quits after this mission, feeling that Waller manipulated him.[111] * '''[[Bane]]''' * '''[[Big Sir (New Earth) (DC Series)|Big Sir]]''' * '''[[Black Adam (New Earth) (DC Series)|Black Adam]]''' * '''[[Black Orchid (New Earth) (DC Series)|Black Orchid]]''' becomes an undercover operative working for Waller when they discredit William Hell.[22] * '''[[Blackguard (New Earth) (DC Series)|Blackguard]]''' * '''[[Blackstarr]]''' * '''[[Blockbuster (New Earth) (DC Series)|Blockbuster]]''' is recruited by Waller during ''Legends'' to fight Brimstone. He is killed by Brimstone.[15] * '''[[Bolt]]''' * '''[[Briscoe]]''' was the team's pilot, usually flying the Sheba as air support.[19] He was killed on a mission to Apokolips.[73] * '''[[Bronze Tiger (New Earth) (DC Series)|Bronze Tiger]]''' is recruited by Waller during ''Legends'' to fight Brimstone.[14] He chose to stay with the Suicide Squad so they would help him recover his memories.[19] * '''[[Bulldozer]]''' * '''[[Cameron Chase (New Earth) (DC Series)|Cameron Chase]]''' was temporarily put in charge of a Suicide Squad team during a mission in Peru. They betrayed her hilariously quickly.[98] * '''[[Captain Boomerang (New Earth) (DC Series)|Captain Boomerang]]''' is recruited to the team during ''Legends'' to fight Brimstone.[15] He stayed with the Squad for many years. * '''[[Captain Boomerang, Jr. (New Earth) (DC Series)|Captain Boomerang, Jr.]]''' is recruited to the team sent after Black Adam.[108] He later joins the team in a permanent capacity.[118] * '''[[Captain Cold (New Earth) (DC Series)|Captain Cold]]''' was recruited on the mission to stop Doctor ZZ.[44] He was released after completing his second mission.[46] * '''[[Catalyst]]''' * '''[[Chemo]]''' is part of President Luthor's Suicide Squad.[101] He is torn apart by Doomsday in the JLA Watchtower.[102] * '''[[Chronos]]''' is part of the team sent to discredit William Hell.[22] * '''[[Clock King (New Earth) (DC Series)|Clock King]]''' * '''[[Cluemaster]]''' * '''[[Copperhead]]''' * '''[[Count Vertigo (New Earth) (DC Series)|Count Vertigo]]''' is one of several new recruits during the Ogaden mission.[56] He stays with the team long-term because of his death wish.[70] * '''[[Deadshot]]''' is recruited by Waller during ''Legends'' to fight Brimstone.[14] He chose to stay with the Suicide Squad because of his personal death wish.[19] * '''[[Doctor Light (New Earth) (DC Series)|Doctor Light]]''' volunteers for the program to secure an early release, but he is told he's not dangerous enough.[47]He is later recruited during the Ogaden mission.[56] * '''[[Double Down (New Earth) (DC Series)|Double Down]]'''[119] * '''[[Duchess]]''' meets the team as an amnesiac, and offers them her services.[35] * '''[[Electrocutioner]]''' * '''[[Eliza]]''' * '''[[Enchantress]]''' is recruited by Waller during ''Legends'' to fight Brimstone.[15] She chooses to stay with the team because Waller promises to help tame her evil side.[19] * '''[[Enforcer]]''' * '''[[Firehawk]]''' * '''[[Flex]]''' * '''[[The General (New Earth) (DC Series)|The General]]''' * '''[[Hawkman]]''' * '''[[Havana]]''' * '''[[Hugh Evans (New Earth) (DC Series)|Hugh Evans]]''' is an astro physicist who was part of the Silver Age team.[4] He was killed by a Yeti in Cambodia on their last mission.[1] * '''[[Icicle]]''' * '''[[Javelin]]''' is part of the team that rescues Nemesis out of the Soviet Union.[39] * '''[[Jess Bright (New Earth) (DC Series)|Jess Bright]]''' is a nuclear physicist who was part of the Silver Age team.[4] He was believed to have died when a Yeti attacked them in Cambodia.[1] It was later revealed that China had recovered him, and they turned him into a monster called Koschei.[11] * '''[[Karin Grace (New Earth) (DC Series)|Karin Grace]]''' was a combat medic who fell in love with Rick Flag and followed him to Task Force X.[4] She became a member of the Manhunters after they broke up, and died during ''Millennium''.[30] * '''[[Karma]]''' * '''[[Killer Frost (New Earth) (DC Series)|Killer Frost]]''' is part of the team sent to capture a rogue Firestorm.[23] * '''[[King Faraday (New Earth) (DC Series)|King Faraday]]''' * '''[[King Shark (New Earth) (DC Series)|King Shark]]''' * '''[[Knockout]]''' * '''[[Lady Liberty (New Earth) (DC Series)|Lady Liberty]]''' became a member of the Squad when they captured her team, the Force of July, in ''The Janus Directive''.[67] She saved the world by blowing up Kobra's pulse cannon, but died in the explosion.[68] * '''[[Larvanaut]]''' * '''[[Major Disaster (New Earth) (DC Series)|Major Disaster]]''' * '''[[Major Victory (New Earth) (DC Series)|Major Victory]]''' was appointed to the Squad after the rest of his teammates in Force of July were killed during the ''Janus Directive''.[68] * '''[[Manchester Black (New Earth) (DC Series)|Manchester Black]]''' is forced to become the field leader of President Luthor's Suicide Squad.[101] They force him to comply by injecting nanites into his spine. Manchester leads his team to release Doomsday in the JLA Watchtower, and alters Doomsday's mind to attack Imperiex. After this mission, Manchester negates the nanites with his powers and escapes.[102] * '''[[Marauder]]''' * '''[[Maser]]''' * '''[[Mindboggler]]''' is one of the first recruits to Waller's team.[19] Captain Boomerang betrays her in the field and she is killed by Rustam.[20] * '''[[Mirror Master (New Earth) (DC Series)|Mirror Master]]''' * '''[[Modem]]''' * '''[[Mongul]]''': Mongul was among the members of the Suicide Squad assembled by Lex Luthor to release Doomsday on the space satellite that the Justice League had originally left him on. When they released the creature, he tore the Squad apart, brutalizing most of the members, including Mongul.[120] * '''[[Mr. 104 (New Earth) (DC Series)|Mr. 104]]''' is part of the team sent to retrieve Hawk in Nicaragua. He is killed by the Rocket Reds.[36] * '''[[Multi-Man (New Earth) (DC Series)|Multi-Man]]''' * '''[[Multiplex]]''' is part of the team sent to capture a rogue Firestorm.[23] He is apparently killed by Parasite.[24] * '''[[Nemesis]]''' is recruited by Waller to work as an undercover operative, and his first mission is infiltrating Jihad.[19] * '''[[Nightshade]]''' is the second operative chosen by Waller, after Rick Flag.[42] In her first mission she goes undercover as a member of Jihad.[19] * '''[[Oracle]]''' * '''[[Outlaw]]''' * '''[[Parasite]]''' is part of the team sent to arrest a rogue Firestorm.[23] Flag believes he is too dangerous, but Derek Tolliver releases him. Parasite goes on a killing spree attacking both Firestorm and the rest of the Suicide Squad.[24] * '''[[The Penguin (New Earth) (DC Series)|The Penguin]]''' is recruited to plan the kidnapping of Zoya Trigorin in Moscow.[25] He leaves after this mission.[27] * '''[[Persuader]]''' is part of the team sent to attack the Black Marvels.[108] He is killed by Osiris.[109] * '''[[Plasmus]]''' * '''[[Plastique]]''' is an early recruit by Waller.[19] They erase her memory when she betrays the team to terrorists.[20] * '''[[Poison Ivy (New Earth) (DC Series)|Poison Ivy]]''' * '''[[Power Girl (New Earth) (DC Series)|Power Girl]]''' * '''[[Privateer]]''' was enlisted by Waller for his experience with the Manhunters.[28] He later quit to go freelance.[35] * '''[[Psi]]''' is part of the team sent to retrieve Hawk in Nicaragua. She is blasted by a Rocket Red and later dies of her injuries.[36] * '''[[Punch (New Earth) (DC Series)|Punch]] & [[Jewelee (New Earth) (DC Series)|Jewelee]]''' are recruited during the Ogaden mission.[56] They leave the Squad to raise their child after it's discovered that Jewelee is pregnant.[78] * '''[[Putty]]''' * '''[[Quartzite]]''' * '''[[Ravan]]''' was originally a member of the terrorist group Jihad.[19] Bronze Tiger convinced him to defect to the Suicide Squad.[46] His first fieldwork was during the Ogaden mission.[56] He later died in combat fighting his nemesis Kobra.[86] * '''[[Reactron]]''' * '''[[Rick Flag (New Earth) (DC Series)|Rick Flag]]''' was a pilot who originally lead the team.[4] Waller later recruited him as her field leader.[19] He was supposedly killed when a bomb exploded next to him and Rustam.[58] It was later revealed that he survived. * '''[[Sam Makoa (New Earth) (DC Series)|Sam Makoa]]''' * '''[[Schrek]]''' * '''[[Sgt. Rock (New Earth) (DC Series)|Sgt. Rock]]''' * '''[[Shade the Changing Man (New Earth) (DC Series)|Shade the Changing Man]]''' becomes a member when they rescue him from the Zero-Zone, and help him kill Doctor ZZ.[44] He was returned home to Meta by the Omega Effect when they met Darkseid.[76] * '''[[Shrapnel]]''' is part of President Luthor's Suicide Squad.[101] He is torn apart by Doomsday in the JLA Watchtower.[102] * '''[[Shrike]]''' was recruited during the Ogaden mission.[56] She was killed by enemy gunfire on her first mission.[57] * '''[[Sidearm]]''' * '''[[Silent Majority (New Earth) (DC Series)|Silent Majority]]''' became a member of the Squad when his team, the Force of July, was captured by them during ''The Janus Directive''.[67] He was shot dead by Kobra's forces during his first mission.[68] * '''[[Silver Banshee (New Earth) (DC Series)|Silver Banshee]]''' * '''[[Silver Swan (New Earth) (DC Series)|Silver Swan]]''' * '''[[Sledge]]''' * '''[[Slipknot]]''' is recruited when they send a team to arrest Firestorm.[23] Captain Boomerang tricks him into blowing his arm off with the security bracelet.[30] * '''[[Solomon Grundy (New Earth) (DC Series)|Solomon Grundy]]''': Grundy was among the villains that were recruited when Amanda Waller assembled a version of the Squad to scare Lois Lane away from pursuing her shocking and controversial story about Lex Luthor's presidency, Superman arrived and saved Lois from certain death at the hands of the Squad, and Waller aborted the mission, forcing Grundy and the other villains to leave.[121] * '''[[Speedy (New Earth) (DC Series)|Speedy]]''' briefly joins the team to take down drug czar Xavier Cujo.[37] He leaves after this mission.[38] * '''[[Sportsmaster (New Earth) (DC Series)|Sportsmaster]]''' * '''[[Stalnoivolk (New Earth) (DC Series)|Stalnoivolk]]''' * '''[[Star-Spangled Kid (New Earth) (DC Series)|Star-Spangled Kid]]''' * '''[[Steel (New Earth) (DC Series)|Steel]]''' is part of President Luthor's Suicide Squad. He is nearly killed while releasing Doomsday.[102] * '''[[Tattooed Man (New Earth) (DC Series)|Tattooed Man]]''' * '''[[Thermal (New Earth) (DC Series)|Thermal]]''' * '''[[Thinker (New Earth) (DC Series)|Thinker]]''' is part of the team sent to retrieve Hawk in Nicaragua. He is killed by Weasel to disable his mental control of the team.[36] * '''[[Thinker II (New Earth) (DC Series)|Thinker II]]''' * '''[[Twister (New Earth) (DC Series)|Twister]]''' * '''[[Virtuoso (New Earth) (DC Series)|Virtuoso]]''' * '''[[Vixen (New Earth) (DC Series)|Vixen]]''' teams up with the Suicide Squad to avenge a friend that was murdered by drug dealers.[37] In her anger she kills Xavier Cujo, and she accepts Waller's invitation for permanent membership because she believes she should serve time among criminals.[38] * '''[[Weasel (New Earth) (DC Series)|Weasel]]''' is part of the team sent to retrieve Hawk in Nicaragua. He is killed by a deranged Rick Flag wielding the Thinking Cap.[36] * '''[[White Dragon (New Earth) (DC Series)|White Dragon]]''' * '''[[Wildcat (New Earth) (DC Series)|Wildcat]]''' * '''[[Windfall (New Earth) (DC Series)|Windfall]]''' * '''[[The Writer (New Earth) (DC Series)|The Writer]]''' was with the Squad very briefly where he died on a mission during the War of the Gods.[122] * '''[[Yasemin Soze (New Earth) (DC Series)|Yasemin Soze]]''' Paraphernalia '''Equipment:''' None known. '''Transportation:''' * '''[[Sheba]]''' '''''(helicopter)''''' * '''[[SS-1]]''' '''''(plane)''''' '''Weapons:''' None known. Trivia